


Deliberately

by Nitroid



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: Inwardly, Lambo decides that he rather likes the idea of Reborn and Colonello squabbling over him.





	Deliberately

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011.

The hallway was dark; the only source of light was coming from the large set of French windows and from under the double oak doors with ornate carvings. Soft murmurs could be heard from within the entrance, and the rustling of papers being passed around. There was a clink of a wine bottle on glasses, then some more murmuring. Evidently this discussion would take quite a while.

Reborn had ordered him to wait outside and be on his guard, because the new business deal could get dangerous, especially with the Storm Guardian's lack of tolerance and violent judgment. But Tsuna was present, too, so Lambo reasoned that things wouldn't turn awry with the Tenth's congenial sense of harmony.

Still, it hurt just that little bit to know that Reborn didn't exactly trust him with the current Vongola's business dealings. It had already been more than ten years, and Lambo wasn't the petulant, precocious little shit he had been before. Now twenty-five years of age, Lambo had changed into an erudite, cultured young man with brimming curiosity and an intense passion for assassination. He had shaken off the strange attachment he once favored for the mysterious Reborn, but the adult Arcobaleno showed no sign of resentment or gratification whatsoever since Lambo's childish years.

It still made Lambo wonder what on earth possessed him to worship the elite assassin. He stuck to the theory that Reborn had probably left a fleeting impression on him since he was a mere kindergartener and he'd strove to become good enough to challenge the man. He'd lost countless times, obviously, due to his lack of skills and immature thinking, but now it didn't really matter much anymore. Lambo was an adult and prided himself in behaving like a proper one.

The Lightning Guardian sagged against the wall opposite the doors with a sigh. There were a ton of better things he could do with his time if not for Reborn's strict commands, and none of them involved dogging around outside like a subservient pet.

"You can open the door and go in, kora."

Lambo jumped as the voice interrupted his jumbled mess of thoughts. He hadn't noticed anyone sneaking up on him. Maybe he needed to brush up on his skills and focus on the tasks at hand. Shifting his gaze from the double oak doors to the now wide open French windows, Lambo read the trail of the Rain Arcobaleno's stealthy break-in. Inwardly, he admitted to admiring the silky undertone and rich timbre as he turned to face Colonello's mischievous blue eyes.

The chiseled blond was dressed in a plain white tank that showcased his broad shoulders and stomach muscles. His army fatigues were slightly faded in some patches – no doubt the result after years of training and rough weather. Colonello's blond fringe was kept out of his eyes with an army print bandanna that had his usual round clip on it. The faded numbers '01' could still be read amid the scratches on the plastic covering's surface.

"Reborn's in there with the Tenth and his right-hand man." Lambo replied as he ran his eyes shamelessly up and down Colonello's body. "Oh, and you might want to cover up those abs. I hear Gokudera-shi's been arguing with Yamamoto lately. No telling when he might just decide to jump any random person."

Colonello leaned against the wall beside him, rewarding him with one of his warm smiles. "When do they ever not argue?"

"You have a point there." Laughingly, Lambo allowed the blond to card his fingers through his curly hair. "But seriously, you look good. And you've been hanging around with the mansion's maids lately. Another cause for the explosion of giggles and swooning I hear whenever you're in town."

"Do I detect some jealousy, kora?" Colonello pretended to squint at Lambo. "Because I really only come here to see you, you know."

Lambo felt a blush spread across his cheeks. He strained for nonchalance.

"I don't see a need to be jealous. You are, after all, crazy about me."

"Then you should feel privileged, kora." Colonello smirked.

"Are you making an effort to be cynical?"

"You know, aside from assassination and martial arts, I was taught how to deliver sarcasm politely during my training days in COMSUBIN."

Lambo couldn't resist chuckling. "I see now that it comes naturally to you."

"Well, there are a lot of other things that come naturally to me, kora."

Green eyes narrowed to meet twinkling blue ones. "Do I want to find out?"

Colonello's smirk widened and Lambo leaned in, allowing himself to be kissed. The blond's hair was perfect for burying his fingers in, and his tongue was doing wonders to the insides of Lambo's mouth. The Lightning Guardian felt a thread of thought from his overbearing conscience worm its way into his blissfully blank mind. He knew he wasn't supposed to be doing this outside the Tenth's meeting room, because it just screamed unprofessional, and the Tenth's business partners from Austria would think it insanely appalling, but Colonello was proving to be marvelously adept at melting Lambo with just his mouth and tongue, thus Lambo capitulated. He wasn't about to completely undress and get in the mood right there, however, and was about to suggest Colonello visit his quarters when the door clicked open.

Reborn quietly slid it shut behind him, effectively masking the business agreements from unneeded ears. He stood silently, eying the two men with his arms crossed over his chest. Lambo couldn't help thinking that Reborn had a knack of acting like a stringent father and a vile, dangerous assassin in a custom tailored suit. Tsuna was in his mid-thirties. Reborn would be well into his forties by now, although his young face begged to differ.

"I thought I told you to be on guard, Lambo." Reborn's black eyes glittered. "And Colonello, you know better than to flirt around with the biggest womanizer in Italy."

"This womanizer also happens to be mine, kora." The blond countered, sliding an arm around Lambo's waist.

The subtle act of possessiveness sent happy tingles down the young Bovino's spine.

"Speak for yourself, old man." Lambo shot Reborn a grin. "You still have ladies swooning at your feet despite being old enough to be my father."

Undeterred by his snide statement, Reborn smirked, a mask Lambo knew he wore to portray his calm, unruffled status.

"Is he done for the night?" Colonello nuzzled the very kissable nape of Lambo's neck.

"Why?" Reborn shifted his gaze from Lambo to Colonello. "I'm sure anything less than pressingly important can wait."

Blue eyes narrowed as Colonello glared. "I don't think being made to stand guard outside a perfectly safe situation is urgent, kora."

"You're hardly in the position to conclude that."

"Are you questioning my authority?"

Reborn sneered. "And if I was?"

"You could ask yourself the same thing, kora." Colonello matched Reborn's stare evenly. "You have the option of bullying the Tenth's other Guardians."

"Lambo's been the easiest, so far." Musingly, Reborn tilted his fedora and leaned against the wall opposite them. "No complaints, either."

Colonello seethed, the annoyance clearly showing in his usually warm blue eyes. "You're actually admitting it? I find it hard not to think of you as repulsive. At least have the decency to deny it, kora."

Reborn responded with a smug smirk. "I don't have the time for decency, nor do the opinions of others matter to me. I'm used to getting my own way. Those who can't handle it usually acknowledge defeat and back off."

As the two fellow Arcobaleno continued exchanging snarky remarks, Lambo glanced nervously between both of them. Although they were older than him, he sometimes wondered why they eventually resorted to petty arguments like these in his presence. He ran a hand through his dark curls and surreptitiously glanced at his expensive watch – a present from Ryohei, the enthusiastic Sun Guardian. It was close to midnight already, but the Tenth was used to doing trade pacts even in the wee hours of the morning.

When the arguing got a tad bit louder, the double doors burst open to reveal a stormy looking Gokudera. There was just enough time for Lambo to see a surprised looking Tsuna and the backs of his business partners before the doors slammed shut.

"If you're going to argue, can you take it elsewhere?" Gokudera snarled through gritted teeth. "We can hear the two of you fighting over Lambo and it's quickly getting embarrassing."

Reborn aimed a sardonic smirk at the Storm Guardian. "See, Lambo here was giving out I-want-you-to-argue-over-me vibes."

"Was not!" Lambo denied vehemently.

Colonello instantly rose to his defense. "You just don't know when to stop, do you?"

"I said, not here. Take it outside." Gokudera hissed.

"We are outside." Reborn waved a hand airily. "The door, that is."

Gokudera sputtered indignantly while Lambo swallowed a smile. Colonello just settled for rolling his eyes and scoffing. Knowing full well that he had won the match, Reborn touched the tip of his fedora and rewarded Lambo with a slow wink.

x

**Reborn's jealous, Colonello's jealous, Lambo's amused. I had fun writing this short piece.**


End file.
